Field Report: Teslavorr
Field Report: Teslavorr was Aaron's 2nd place entry to the Spring 2018 Fanon Con Creative contests. Plot There comes a point when you have to consider why you fight. Who for? For yourself? For those around you? For those back home? This war has been going on for two thousand of my people's years already. Countless generations have been lost to this conflict. For most of my race this point should have come already. We should have evaluated our position and decided to fight the war from a defensive stand point long ago. But we didn't. For me, that point came when I saw a star die. A titanic god, the size of a planet, dove into the heart of the Teslavorr star and pulled it apart. I don't know if the creature died in the explosion or went back to wherever it came from. But I do know that the explosion eradicated the occupying Sotoragg forces and left only our capital ship standing. Barely. I don't want to think about the Conductoids. What happened to their world, to their people. All that matters to me is what happens to my people, what will happen to my people. I don't know what this creature was or where it came from. I don't know how many of them there are. But I do know that if one were to arrive over my planet we could not fight it. If the Conductoids couldn't destroy the monster made of energy, what hope have we? When you consider why you fight, you must also consider who you fight. That answer would be impossible to give. We fought the Sotoraggians, but they were only one force we were holding off. The Conductoids were fighting us too, among the other races hoping to take the system. One thing for certain is that on every side, in every corner of this galaxy, there are people who want it to end. By means of peace or total obliteration. The means to this end echo across the battlefields. The Techadon Degradations march against the species they're made from, tearing cities to rubble in mere days. Any faction that strays too close to the Hazen system seems to vanish, who knows what weapons hide in the shadows of the Ornithis territories? Only legends and hearsay tell of the Shianusapien Marines. Who knows which of these threats may step on Incursean soil by the time this ship returns home? Will we return home? Or does my emperor command us to die fighting in this graveyard we once called Teslavorr? Will I live to see the end of this war? Will I live to see the day a child is born with a future beyond this conflict? Will I live to see a child whose future grandchildren won't be raised in a bomb shelter? Will I live when my superiors discover that I have chosen not to fight anymore? Will I live to see tomorrow? Trivia *This story takes place during the Heaven Wars Category:Earth-1010 Category:Stories Set In Earth-1010 Category:Aaronbill3 Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Ben 10: Road Trip